Naruto Shippuden: Itakagi Ishiyami 11 tailed Jinchuuriki
by TheUnholyGem3034
Summary: The 11 tailed beast Tsuguma, A tailed beast rumored to only be a legend as there were only Ten tailed beasts alive, But the rumor appears to be true as Tsuguma is sealed inside Itakagi Ishiyami, A shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and Fourth Member of Team 7. Follow Itakagi as he embarks on many adventures and Battles In this story so sit back, enjoy and make sure to review and share
1. Meet the Jinchuuriki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto shippuden not its characters and all content goes to its respective owners so on that note Thank you and have a good day :)

(In an unknown area)

"He's not in there" Said Sakura Haruno as she then closes to door

"He's not in there either!" Said Naruto Uzumaki

"He's not in here" Said a white haired teen before speaking "Dammit where is he?"

"Keep searching" Said a brown haired teen

"He may be in one of these rooms" Said a teen with silver hair

"Hopefully" Said a black haired teen

The three continue there search by checking each door

"Where the heck are you!?" Naruto asked

"We've finally made it this far" Sakura said

"We can fail now" Said the white haired teen

"Where are you?" Naruto asked

"Where are you?" Sakura asked

"SASUKE!" Naruto yells in which an explosion errupts

"The hell was that!?" The white haired teen asked

"Beats me" Said the silver haired teen

"Sakura" Said Sasuke uchiha

"S...Sasuke" Sakura said

"Sasuke" Naruto said

"We finally found him" Said the white haired teen

"Did he cause this?" Said the black haired teen

"So its you, Naruto" Sasuke said

*Flashback #1 plays*

"You don't even have parents or siblings..." Sasuke said before continuing "What do you know about me!? you've been alone from the start! so what exactly do you know about me huh!?, You have no idea what its like to lose that!"

"You're right" Naruto said before continuing "I don't know anything about having real parents or siblings but..."

*Flashback #1 ends*

"If that's the case..." Naruto said

*Flashback #2 plays*

"Why Naruto? Why do you go so far for me?" Sasuke asked

"To me, its a bond that I've finally been able to establish" Naruto said before continuing "That's why I'll stop you!"

*Flashback #2 ends*

"If that's the case then why didn't you?..." Naruto said

*Flashback #3 plays*

"Then I'll break that bond" Sasuke said as he put on his ninja headband

*Flashback #3 ends*

"Why didn't you kill me back then!?" Naruto asked before continuing "Is that how you wanted to break the bond!?...Sasuke!"

"The reason's simple" Sasuke said before continuing "It's not that I couldn't break the bond with you"

*Flashback plays #4 plays*

"You're the one who might be able to use the same mangekyo sharingan as mine" Said Itachi Uchiha before continuing "However, there's one condition...You must kill your closest friend"

*Flashback ends #4 ends*

"It was irritating to me, Obtaining power according to the method I heard about from him" Sasuke said before speaking "You're only alive because of my passing whim"

"Tch!" said the white haired teen with a scowl as Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder

"When did he even!?..." Sakura asked

"Come to think of it, Didn't you have a dream of becoming hokage?" Sasuke asked before continuing "If you had the time to chase me, you should've spent the time to train or something isn't that right...Naruto? and why this time around, you'll lose your life...*Unsheathes sword* Because my passing whim"

"The hell is he trying to do?" Asked the white haired teen

"There's no way a guy who can't even save his one friend can ever be a Hokage...Isn't that right...Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke goes in for the kill

"Sasuke" Sakura said in a shocked tone

"Think about your actions man" Said the white haired kid

Soon a sound of penetration was heard

(In another unknown area)

"*Chuckles* Naruto" Said the Nine tails before continuing "Come, you know what you have to do...give him a glimpse of your power *Chuckles* Aw, what's the matter?"

Just then red bubbles begin to emerge from the ground until it begins to rise

"Why don't you hesitate?" The nine tails asked before continuing "You need my power, don't you?...Now then-who do you want to kill?...You understand by now don't you? without me you couldn't do anything at all...now do it, break the seal completely, if you do then I'll grant you all of my power"

At that point Naruto reaches for the nine tails but is stopped by Sasuke

"How did you?" Naruto asked

"I can see everything, so this is where all that power comes from...Interesting" Sasuke said before continuing "I never guessed you had this inside you"

"I see" said the nine tails said before continuing "You're one of the Uchiha, You've advanced well beyond your years haven't you? the fact that you can see me even though I'm inside of Naruto is impressive...It's that repugnant sharingan of yours, the true power behind your cursed clan"

"I take it this isn't your first time seeing the sharingan" Sasuke said before continuing "So, you're the nine tails huh?"

"With that vison of yours plus the chakra more ominous than my own, you're the spitting image of madara uchiha in his early days" The nine tails said as sasuke squeezed him which caused him to disperse

"Never heard of him" Sasuke said before continuing "Am I suppose to care?"

*Naruto Shippuden Opening #1: Hero's comeback plays then ends*

(Earlier In a medium apartment located at the Hidden leaf village)

"Itakagi Ishiyami, wake up now!" a mother shouts as she bursts the door open to see her son sleeping in which she then spoke "Tch! Damn brat is still sleeping *Scoffs* I don't even know why I bother at times *Clenches fist* WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

The mother soon punches her sleeping son Itakagi in the gut which wakes him up

"GAH!" Itakagi (White haired teen) said in pain as he then falls out of the bed

"About time Your lazy ass woke up" The mother said in an annoyed tone

"What the hell are you talking about?" Itakagi asked

"You have things to do and you're gonna miss em' cause you sleep to much" The mother said

"Well where do you think I got the trait from MOM?" Itakagi asked

"Don't turn this on me you brat" The mother said

"Just sayin' oldster" Itakagi said

"Why you little...*Sighs* I don't have time to deal with you idiocy today just put your damn clothes on and get out" The mother said

"Might as well" Itakagi said as he put on his clothes consisting of a red and black stripped track jacket with a white and black T-shirt along with having Black sweatpants and Light gray sandals

Later on

"There we go" Itakagi said as he put on his Ninja Headband along with his Mood Chain

"Good now hurry and eat" The mother said

"Already on it" Itakagi said as he chowed down

Ten minutes later

"Alright mom, I'm heading out" Itakagi said

"Okay just stay out of trouble and don't get killed...god forbid I can't be known as single and lonely" The mother said

"Huh?" Itakagi asked

"Nothing just stay alive and well" The mother said

"You got it old lady" Itakagi said before heading out

"DAMMNIT I'M NOT OLD YOU BASTARD!" The mother shouted

Outside the apartment

"It's been two years since I last saw him" Itakagi said to himself before speaking "I wonder how strong he's gotten since then?"

[Narrator]: This Young man is Itakagi Ishiyami, a ninja of the Leaf village along with being one of its Jinchuuriki's consisting of the 11 tails, A beast rumored to be a legend only to be real as it was sealed away in Itakagi

"Anyways time to get this day started" Itakagi said

Itakagi Ishiyami/ Age: 17-18-33

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: December 28th

Hair: Snow white

Eye color: Black

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village

Headband location: Forehead

Occupation: Ninja

Team: Team 7

Previous Team: None

Partners: Shita Uchiha

Base of operations: None

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Mizuna Ishiyami (Mother)  
Nagaso Ishiyami (Father)  
Shoyaki Ishiyami (Sister)  
Eisaki Suramaru (Wife)  
Hikari Ishiyami (Son)  
Akarui Ishiyami (Daughter)  
Shiki Suramaru (Mother-in-law)  
Katsumoto Suramaru (Father-in-law)  
Toku Suramaru (Brother-in-law)

Clan: Ishiyami clan

 **Rank**

Ninja Rank: Genin  
Chunin  
Jonin

 **Ninjutsu**

Ninjutsu: Wind release  
Water release  
Lighting release  
Shadow Clone Jutsu  
Reverse Harem Jutsu  
Sexy Harem Jutsu  
Yin-Yang Release  
Chakra sensing  
Yang Release  
Yin Release  
Taijutsu

 **Portrayal**

English Voice Portrayer: Justin Cook (Child/ Teen/ Adult)

Japanese Voice Portrayer: Masako Nowaza (Child/ Teen/ Adult)

 **Appearance**

Facial and Body appearance: Itakagi has healthy and Light brown skin with snow white hair along with having a muscular and fit body

Clothes (Top): Itakagi has a red track jacket with black stripes along with having a black and white T-shirt with Mood chain around his neck

(Bottom): Itakagi wears Black sweatpants with light gray sandals

(Hand-wear): None

 **Personality**

Personality: Itakagi is a easy-going and laid back person who takes life slow and easy, but besides his calm and easy-going personality, he's quite a dedicated and skilled person when it comes down to completing his goals and completing missions in which he proves himself as a quite an impressive strategist and an intelligent combatant in battle alongside that he's loyal and trustworthy to his friends and family seeing it as he never goes back on his words or betray his own flesh and blood

 **Ninja abilities and skills**

Abilities: Lightning Style: Lightning Blade  
Lightning Style: Lightning Stream  
Lightning Style: Dragon Lightning  
Lightning Style: Lightning Uppercut  
Wind Style: Wind blade  
Wind Style: Wind tornado  
Water Style: Water Dragon  
Water Style: Water Slash  
Shadow clone Jutsu Strike  
Planetary Rasenshuriken  
Crescent Moon Rasengan  
Planetary Rasen-Chidori  
Planetary Rasengan  
Tailed beast bomb  
Rasengan barrage  
Massive Rasengan  
Chakra Gun Volley  
Rasen-hurricane  
Rasengan Flash  
Rasenshuriken  
Rasen-Chidori  
Chakra Gun  
Deuces

 **Transformations**

Forms: Initial Jinchuuriki Form V1  
Initial Jinchuuriki Form V2  
Nine Tails Chakra Sage Mode  
Lightning release chakra Mode  
Nine tails chakra Mode  
Six Path sage Mode  
Tailed Beast Mode  
Tengoku Chakra

 **Choice of weapons**

Weapons: Throwing Knives  
Ninja Stars  
Kunai

 **Theme song**

Theme: Naruto Ninja Storm 1: Konohona (Hub-world)

Battle theme #1: J stars victory vs: Raging Blast

Battle theme #2: Fairy Tail: Against Magic

 **Quotes**

Quote #1: "Call me what you will mom but you can't deny that what I did was something he'd do when forced his friends and family are in trouble"

Quote #2: "Yes, I'm an idiot but I'm an Idiot who knows when to do right"

Quote #3: "Tch, Don't say you're pathetic cause you did one thing wrong since everyone makes mistakes once in a while, so one little accident shouldn't make you consider yourself Trash"

Quote #4: "Well you see kids, sometimes in life you do the things you love to do all while taking care of the people you love and care for but sometimes there're times where doing too much of it can harm you family and friends before you have time to realize it and the only time you'll realize it is when you're left alone with no one to comfort you in your time of need"

"Well look who's up and at em' today" Said the black haired boy from before

"Oh hey Yahiro" Itakagi said with a measly wave

[Narrator: This Young Man is Yahiro Mashita, another ninja of the leaf who's known for his carefree and Laidback attitude]

"I guess the early bird gets the worm as they say" Yahiro said

Yahiro Mashita/ Age: 16-17-32

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: august 16th

Hair: Black

Eye color: Black

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village

Headband Location: Around waist (Basically a sash)

Occupation: Ninja

Team: Team 9

Previous Team: None

Partners: Noda Yoshizawa

Base of operation: None

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Shizuka Mashita (Mother)  
Toyotami Mashita (Father)  
Karin Uzumaki (Wife)  
Misako Mashita (Daughter)

Clan: Mashita Clan

 **Rank**

Ninja Rank: Genin  
Chunin  
Jonin

 **Ninjutsu**

Ninjutsu: Fire Release  
Magma Release  
Shadow Clone Jutsu  
Chakra Sensing  
Yin Release  
Genjutsu  
Taijutsu

 **Portrayal**

English Voice Portrayer: Sonny Strait (Child/ Teen/ Adult)

Japanese Voice Portrayer: Ryo horikawa (Child/ Teen Adult)

 **Appearance**

Appearance: Yahiro has the appearance of the Scarlet Blaze [Naruto Online]

 **Personality**

Personality: Yahiro is a Loyal, laid back and easy going ninja like Itakagi but the difference being his Laziness on a whole other level comparable to Shikamaru but that doesn't mean he takes what he does seriously, When the time comes for it Yahiro proves himself to be a skilled and tactical ninja in battle

 **Ninja Abilities and Skills**

Abilities: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu  
Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu  
Fire Style: Flaming Dragon Jutsu  
Fire Style: Fireball Barrage Jutsu  
Fire Style: Flaming Dragon Barrage  
Magma Style: Magma Puddle  
Magma Style: Magma Stream  
Magma Style: Magma Rain  
Magma Style: Magma Ball

 **Transformation**

Forms: None

 **Choice of weapons**

Weapons: Throwing Stars  
Shurikens  
Kunai

 **Theme song  
**

Normal Theme: J.J the genius: Park Theme

Battle Theme #1: Naruto ninja storm 2: Forrest of Quiet movement

Battle Theme #2: Tekken 6: Electric Fountain

 **Quotes**

Quote #1: "Some people are workaholics while others take their life slowly, I guess you could so say that I'm a combination on both"

Quote #2: "You can say that I'm lazy but you can't say I'm not devoted"

Quote #3: N/A

Quote #4: N/A

"You say it like this is the first time that I've been up early" Itakagi said

"Hey I'm ain't sayin' it like that, I'm just sayin' that's its often rare for you to be up the early" Yahiro said

"Yeah-yeah, Let's go" Itakagi said as he walked off

"Attitude much?" Yahiro asked as he also walked

(Later, As the two friends were walking)

"Got anything on your mind?" Yahiro asked

"Yeah" Itakagi asked

"Then lets here it" Yahiro said

"Are you sure?" Itakagi asked

"Yeah-huh" Yahiro replied

"Are you really sure?' Itakagi asked

"Yes, I'm really sure" Yahiro replied

"Really-Really sure" Itakagi said

"Yes dammit" Yahiro replied before continuing "Now lay it on me before I lose interest"

"Alrighty then" Itakagi said before taking a deep breath in which he spoke "Are you and Eisaki dating or something along the line?"

"What?" Yahiro asked

"Are you and Eisaki dating?" Itakagi asked

"No" Yahiro asked before continuing "Why would you even ask that?"

"Because the way you two act around each other gives off the impression that you two are dating" Itakagi said

"*Sighs* No Ita we aren't dating" Yahiro said in an annoyed tone before continuing "And besides, I think she has feelings for you"

"Me? Pssh" Itakagi said in disbelief

"What its true" Yahiro said

"As much as we argue, it would never work out" Itakagi said

"You never know" Said the silver haired teen from before in which he then spoke "An enemy today could be a lover tomorrow"

"Shita!" Itakagi shouted in shock

"When did he even get there!?" Yahiro asked

"I've been here the whole time" Shita replied

[Narrator: This is Shita Uchiha, A surviving member of the uchiha clan and a ninja of the hidden leaf]

"I'm surprised you two haven't noticed me" Shita said

Shita Uchiha/ Age: 17-18-33

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: April 28th

Hair: Silver

Eye color: Light blue  
Red and black (When Sharingan is activated)

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village

Headband Location: Forehead

Occupation: Ninja

Team: Team 9

Previous Team: None

Partners: Itakagi Ishiyami

Base of operation: None

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Kyuwa Uchiha (Mother)  
Ikuyo Uchiha (Father)  
Tsuya Tanagi (Wife)  
Miya Uchiha ( Younger Sister)  
Toru Uchiha (Younger Brother)  
Tsunagi Uchiha (Daughter)  
Hyotaru Uchiha (Son)  
Mari Tanagi (Mother-in-law)  
Kuzanari Tanagi (Father-in-law)

Clan: Uchiha clan

 **Rank**

Ninja Rank: Genin  
Chunin  
Jonin

 **Ninjutsu**

Ninjutsu: Fire Release  
Lightning Release  
Shadow Clone Jutsu  
Chakra sensing  
Yin Release  
Genjutsu  
Taijutsu

 **Portrayal**

English Voice Portrayer: Chuck Huber (Child/ Teen/ Adult)

Japanese Voice Portrayer: Nobuyuki Hiyama (Child/ Teen/ Adult)

 **Appearance**

Appearance: Shita has the appearance of the Midnight Blade [Naruto Online]

 **Personality**

Personality: Shita is a calm, reserved, loyal and cool young man who treats his comrades and the people of Konohona with respect. Shita also comes off as a somewhat quiet person in which he scares most of his friends the people of Konohona with his sudden appearance out of nowhere, Besides that Shita shows excellent skills and Jutsus when he's on missions, Training with others or His great deal in leadership

 **Ninja Abilities and skill**

Abilities: Lightning Style: Lightning Blade  
Lightning Style: Chidori Blade Shadow  
Lightning Style: Laido-Instantaneous Flash  
Lightning Style: Lightning Assasination Sword  
Lightning Style: Taijutsu Attack  
Lightning Style: Beam of Light  
Lightning Style: Lai Giri Decapitation  
Lightning Style: Chidori Sharp Spear  
Lightning Style: Lightning Sword slash  
Lightning Style: Moon-cutting Flash  
Lightning Style: Dragon Flash  
Lightning Style: Flash Slash  
Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu  
Fire style: Fireball barrage  
Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu Barrage  
Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu  
Amaterasu Blade slash  
Susanoo Lightning Blade  
Susanoo Hell Strike  
Susanoo electric fist  
Susanoo Pure annihilation  
Susanoo Death Bomb  
Susanoo Hell fire  
Amaterasu

 **Transformation**

Forms: Sharingan  
Mangekyo Sharingan  
Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan  
Skeletal Susanoo  
Humanoid Susanoo  
Armored Susanoo  
Complete Body Susanoo

 **Choice of Weapons**

Weapons: Throwing Knives  
Shurikens  
Kunai  
Sword

 **Theme song**

Normal Theme: N/A

Battle Theme #1: The Boondocks: Theme of Grand Master Bushido Brown

Battle Theme #2: Tekken 6: Lightning Storm

 **Quotes**

Quote #1: "The reason I don't have a trace of hatred in me is because it'll cause me trouble amongst my loved ones"

Quote #2: "Getting over the death of a loved one is a hard feat to accomplish for most people, but it becomes easier when you have people that love and support you"

Quote #3: "Keeping your feelings within can cause serious harm to you in more ways than one, so its better than let it out than let it roam around"

Quote #4: "I don't harbor hatred because its I don't need it, I have a family to protect so Its best I keep focus on the people that're important to me"

"Well of course not" Yahiro said before continuing "You're so damn silent"

"I guess you're right" Shita said

"Well since Shita's here I might as well ask him" Itakagi said

"Ask me what?" Shita said

"You'd best run while you have a chance" Yahiro suggested

"I see..." Shita said

"Are you and Tsuya dating?" Itakagi asked

"What is with you in romance today?" Yahiro asked

"Hey, I just wanna know" Itakagi replied

"No we are not dating yet but I'm aware of her romantic feelings for me" Shita said

"Then what's stopping you?" Yahiro asked

"I don't feel like I'm ready yet" Shita asked

"Well can't blame him" Itakagi said

"Guess You're right" Yahiro

"Anyway, lets get a move on" Itakagi said as he and his buddies continued their walk

At a bridge

"Do you even know where you're going?" Yahiro asked

"Actually, No I don't" Itakagi said

"Then what was the point of coming here?" Yahiro said

"Well I heard Naruto was coming back so I decided to find him and shoot the Sh*t or something like that" Itakagi said

"I guess that makes sense" Yahiro said

"It's always nice to see old friends" Shita said

"That's for sure" Itakagi said

"I haven't seen him in two years" Yahiro said

Meanwhile with team Konohamaru

"Did you find it yet?" Asked Konohamaru Sarutobi

"All clear over here" Replied Udon Ise

"Target acquired" Said Moegi Kazamatsuri

At cat drops down and dashes off with three ninja's chasing after it

"Oh no, its heading for the village" Udon said

"No way its gettin' away" Konohamaru said

"Meow" The cat said

"Hmm?" Said a lady yelling as the cat brushed past her laundry

"Where'd it go?" Konohamaru asked

"That-a-way" Moegi said as she and her friends chase after the cat

"Hey that's my laundry" The lady yells

In the village

"Hey!" a man shouts as

"Whoops" Udon said

"What're you doing!?" A woman asks

"Pardon me" Moegi said

"Wow" Another man said

"Sorry Bout that" Konohamaru apologized

"I'm making a quick delivery run" said Teuchi

"Watch out!" Konohamaru said as he bumps into Teuchi which knocks over his Ramen

"Konohamaru!" Teuchi yelled as Konohamaru took off

In the alley way

"Hiss" The Cat yelled as Moegi and udon got closer

"Hey Konohamaru we got the target cornered" Moegi said

"Hurry up before it gets away" Udon said

"No problem!" Konohamaru said as he plops down

"Meow!" The cat said as it began to fight with Konohamaru

"You stupid little-" Konohamaru said

"Konohamaru!" Udon and Moegi said in unison

"Got the little rascal Heh-heh" Konohamaru said with a cheeky smile

"a ribbon on his right ear, no doubt about it you guys" Udon said

"Ebisu sensei, the target has been acquired" Moegi said before continuing "We have Tora in custody"

"*Chuckles* Another mission well done" Konohamaru said

"Hiss!" The cat said as it began to scratch Konohamaru's face

"GAH!" Konohamaru yelled in pain

Later on

"My precious little Tora dear" A woman said as she hugged her cat before continuing "Time to go home"

At that point the woman took off

"It was a simple case of a lost cat" Said Ebisu before continuing "Do you know how long you've been out there?"

"Yeah, but that cat was faster than lightning" Udon said

"It was as if it had run off before" Moegi said

"I don't wanna here it" Ebisu said before continuing "A mission of this is delicate requires speed and precision which you three are sorely lacking in"

"Well, how do you expect me to push my limits?" Konohamaru asked before continuing "Especially on a lame-wad mission like that?

"*Sighs* This kid..." Ebisu said

"Hey Iruka sensei, don't you have anything flashier for me?" Konohamaru asked

"Look, its not that simple" Said Iruka Umino

"Listen carefully, you three screw ups only just make Genin Level" Ebisu said before continuing "No one's assigning you to high rank missions right out of the gate"

"For now you'll be getting D-ranked missions" Said Tsunade Senju

"Pfft" Konohamaru said as he plopped down before continuing "I'm no taking no for an answer, after all you're taking a look at the future seventh hokage"

"The seventh?" Tsunade asked before continuing "What about the sixth hokage?"

"That spot's taken" Konohamaru replied before continuing "Naruto's gonna get it"

"Huh?" Iruka said in confusion as the adult gasps

(Outside)

"Speaking of Naruto, I wonder where he even is right now" Udon said

"I bet when he comes back he'll be an awesome shinobi" Konohamaru said before continuing "I believe in him one hundred percent"

(Inside)

Seventh hokage perhaps, but definitely second for Naruto" Tsunade said

"I hope you're doing okay out there Naruto" Iruka said mentally

*Flashback #5 plays*

"I don't care what it takes!" Naruto (Kid) said before continuing "I'll get stronger and bring Sasuke back!"

"It's been quite awhile since he went to train with master Jiraiya" Iruka said

"Yes" Said Shizune before speaking "It's about time for him to come home isn't it?"

"The leaf village needs him to return, There's too much happening for him to be away"

(At the Hidden leaf village gate)

"Huh?" Said Kotetsu Hagane in shock

"What is it?" Asked Izumo Kamizuki before continuing "Oh wow"

"Hey now, is that who I think it is?" Kotetsu asked

"Uh huh, no doubt about it" Izumo replied

(Meanwhile with Sakura and Itakagi)

"I can't wait to see him again" Itakagi said

"Its been a while since I seen the knucklehead" Yahiro said

"Approximately two years" Shita said

"I hope he's gotten stronger since then cause I wanna challenge him and prove my strength" Said a genin boy

"You can barely handle me Fuji" Itakagi said

"I can so handle you" Said the boy

[Narrator: This boy is Fujimaru Nishiwaki, a genin Ninja and a proclaimed rival of Itakagi]

"Just you wait, next time I'll beat you and you'll be crying for a rematch

Fujimaru Nishiwaki/ Age: 13-14-29

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: November 15th

Hair: Black

Eye color: Yellow

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village

Headband Location: Forehead

Occupation: Ninja

Team: Team 10

Previous Team: None

Partners: Tora Uchiha

Base of operations: None

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Risako Nishiwaki (Mother)  
Seiji Nishiwaki (Father)

Clan: Nishiwaki

 **Rank**

Ninja Rank: Genin  
Chunin  
Jonin

 **Ninjutsu**

Ninjutsu: Wind Release  
Wood Release  
Fire Release  
Shadow Clone Jutsu  
Sexy Harem Jutsu  
Chakra Sensing  
Taijutsu

 **Portrayal  
**

English Voice Portrayer: Apphia Yu (Child/ Teen)  
Clifford Chapin (Adult)

Japanese Voice Portrayer: Mariya Ise (Child/ Teen)  
Kohei Kiyasu (Adult)

 **Appearance**

Facial and Body appearance: Fujimaru has healthy brown skin with black hair along with a good build

Clothes (Top): Fujimaru a Long-sleeved black shirt with the Hidden leaf flak jacket over it

(Bottom): Fujimaru wears black pants with Black sandals

(Hand-wear): N/A

 **Personality**

Personality: Fujimaru is a eccentric and competitive teen usually wanting to Fight Itakagi but besides his competitiveness he's a kind and caring boy who treats his elders with respect and proves himself to be a great ninja and will be an excellent one when he gets older

 **Ninja Abilities and Skills**

Abilities: Shadow Clone Jutsu strike  
Shadow Clone Jutsu Explosion Barrage  
Lightning style: Lightning Blade  
Wind style: Rasen-Shuriken  
Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu  
Fire style: Fire Barrage Jutsu  
Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu  
Wood style: Wood Crusher  
Wood style: Wood piercing  
Wood style: Wood rising  
Rasen-chidori  
Chakra Fist  
Rasengan

 **Transformation**

Forms: Chakra Enhanced Strength

 **Choice of weapon**

Weapons: Throwing Knives  
Shuriken  
Dual Kunai

 **Theme song**

Normal Theme: Xenoverse 1: Character Select Theme

Battle Theme #1: Fairy Tail: Satan Soul

Battle Theme #2: Xenoverse 1&2: Glacier

 **Quotes**

Quote #1: "People only see me as a child they don't see me as someone like Itakagi"

Quote #2: "I don't wanna be left in the dirt while my friends continue to ascend to greater heights I wanna ascend with them and get stronger"

Quote #3: "Getting stronger just doesn't come naturally, You have to train hard and be devoted into doing it"

Quote #4: "Treat your friends as if it was their last day on earth, cause you may never know when its their time to go into the light"

"I'll believe it when I see it" Itakagi said

"I can show you right now" Fuji said

"This should be interesting" Said another genin boy

"No Tora we have things to do" Shita said

"Ugh, fine" Said the genin boy

[Narrator: This is Tora Uchiha, Brother of Shita and best friend of Fujimaru]

"I'm excited to see Blondie again but I didn't think it would take forever" Tora said

Tora Uchiha/ Age: 14-15-30

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: November 9th

Hair: Brown

Eye color: Black  
Red and Black (Sharingan activated)

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village

Headband Location: Around neck

Occupation: Ninja

Team: Team 10

Previous Team: None

Partners: Fujimaru Nishiwaki

Base of operation: None

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Kyuwa Uchiha (Mother)  
Ikuyo Uchiha (Father)  
Tsuya Tanagi (Sister in law)  
Miya Uchiha (Younger Sister)  
Shita Uchiha (Older Brother)  
Tsunagi Uchiha (Niece)  
Hyotaru (Nephew)

Clan: Uchiha

 **Rank**

Ninja Rank: Genin  
Chunin  
Jonin

 **Ninjutsu**

Ninjutsu: Fire Release  
Lightning Release  
Shadow Clone Jutsu  
Chakra sensing  
Taijutsu

 **Portrayal**

English Voice Portrayer: Micah Solusod (Child/ Teen/ Adult)

Japanese Voice Portrayer: Hiroshi Kamiya (Child/ Teen/ Adult)

 **Appearance**

Facial and body appearance: Tora sports a handsome face with smooth nougat skin and brown hair

Clothes (Top): Tora wears a Navy Blue T-shirt with the Hidden Leaf Village flak over it

(Bottom): Tora wears Navy Blue pants with black sandals

(Hand-wear): N/A

 **Personality**

Personality: Tora is a calm and collected Genin who usually hangs with his best friend Fujimaru and goes on missions with him. At times Tora can get arrogant when the battle is his favor but besides that he proves himself as a devoted and serious Ninja when doing mission and does his best to complete it.

 **Ninja Skills and Abilities**

Abilities: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu  
Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu Barrage  
Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu  
Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu Barrage  
Lightning Style: Chidori Blade Shadow  
Lightning Style: Lightning beast running fang  
Lightning Style: Lightning Assassination Sword  
Lightning Style: Lightning Sword Slash  
Lightning Style: Chidori

 **Transformation**

Forms: Sharingan  
Lightning Release Chakra mode

 **Choice of weapons**

Weapons : Throwing Stars  
Shuriken  
Sword  
Kunai

 **Theme song**

Normal Theme: Xenoverse 2: Majin Buu's house

Battle theme #1: J stars victory vs: Two steps from hell

Battle theme #2: Naruto clash of ninja revolution 3: Hidden leaf village riverside

 **Quotes**

Quote #1: "I may not be as strong as my brother but I can still prove myself"

Quote #2: "Don't get cocky cause arrogance can always turn on you at any point"

Quote #3: "You always say I can't do thing but what is something you think I can do?"

Quote #4: "Hatred is just something I don't need in my life cause it'll screw it up"

"We just need to wait a few" Shita said

"*Sighs* Might as well" Tora said

"I wonder how he looks now" Sakura said

"Who knows" Itakagi said

"Hey Sakura!" Konohamaru shouted

"Hmm?, Oh hi Konohamaru" Sakura said

"Yo" Itakagi said with a wave

"So where are you off to?" Konohamaru asked

"The main gate" Sakura replied before continuing "I have to pick up this morning's pedestrian traffic ledger for lady Tsunade"

"And we're tagging along" Fuji said

"Do you want to come along?" Sakura asked

Meanwhile with Naruto

"It's been two and a half years" Naruto said

"So it has" said Jiraiya

Back with Konohamaru

"And the he started to scratch my face off" Konohamaru said

*Chuckles* We have missions like that" Sakura said

"That's for sure" Itakagi said

"Brings a lot of memories back" Yahiro said

"That reminds me, have you gotten word or anything about Naruto?" Konohamaru asked

"Nope, not yet" Sakura replied

"Aw, that's too bad" Konohamaru said

"The only thing I heard was that he was returning" Itakagi said

"He should be popping up around here anytime soon" Sakura said

"Hopefully he pops up soon" Yahiro said

(At the Front Gate)

"Hey Kotetsu, Hey Izumo, how are you today?" Sakura said

"Well look who's here" Izumo said

"Someone's waitin' for ya back in town" Kotetsu said

"Yeah, you have to see it to believe it" Izumo said

"What're you guys talking about?" Fujimaru asked

"No way" Sakura said as she turn his head

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

"Heh" Naruto chuckles as he drops his bag and begins to run upwards on a pole

"Still rambunctious as ever" Jiraiya said

"Now this takes me back! the village hasn't changed a bit" Naruto said before continuing "I'm home everyone, Naruto Uzumaki has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village!"

*Intermission plays showing Itakagi with his friends then ends with Itakagi by himself*

"Man, I'm feeling so nostalgic now" Naruto said before continuing "I see they added Grandma Tsunade's face up there"

(Back with Sakura)

"Is it...really him?" Sakura asked

"Yep, its him alright" Itakagi replied

"Looks alike" Konohamaru said

"Oh yeah its him" Yahiro said

"No doubt about it" Shita said

"Naruto? Naruto is that you?" Sakura asked

"Hey buddy" Itakagi said

"Huh?" Naruto said as he looks down to see his friends

"When did you get back to the village?" Sakura asked

"Oh, just now" Naruto replied as he drops down

"Long time no see guys" Naruto said

"Its been a while" Itakagi said

"Indeed" Shita said

"Wait a minute, You've gotten taller than me haven't you?" Sakura asked a Naruto compared the Height between the two

"Yeah I guess I have" Naruto said before continuing "But Itakagi still towers over me"

"I haven't even noticed" Itakagi before continuing "So what've you been doing during the two years?"

"I bet you've gotten stronger" Fujimaru said

"Well you see..." Naruto said

"He seems more grown up since the last time I saw him" Sakura said mentally before speaking "So, um...what do you think? do I seem like more of a woman to you now?"

"You kidding? not really, you haven't changed at all" Naruto said as Itakagi and his friends fall comically

"Bluh" Sakura said in shock before turning around angrily

"Ugh, smooth kid" Jiraiya said mentally before continuing "Could you be any more oblivious?"

"You could at least lie about it" Itakagi said to himself

"Hey Naruto" Konohamaru said

"Huh? oh what's up?" Naruto asked as Konohamaru used sexy jutsu which shocked Sakura

"Well?" Konohamaru asked before speaking "Not too bad in the curves huh?"

"Not bad" Itakagi said

"*Chuckles* Konohamaru, I'm not that scrawny little kid anymore and you shouldn't be using that jutsu like that either it beneath you" Naruto said

"Well, I'll be" Sakura said before continuing "It's not the outside that's changed, I kind of miss the old Naruto but you've turned out pretty well haven't you? *Looks at Itakagi* Both of you"

"So what've you been doing Ita?" Naruto asked

"I've been training with my mother and Kakashi sensei" Itakagi replied

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked

"Yep, he's taught me a whole arsenal of Skills and Jutsu" Itakagi said

"Knowing you guys, I bet you two have a slew of incredible Jutsu to show off" Sakura said mentally

"I MEAN C'MON KONOHAMARU! IS THAT ALL YA GOT!?" Naruto shouts before continuing "NOW STEP ASIDE AND GET A LOAD OF MY BRAND NEW SPANKING PERVY NINJUTSU!"

"Yeah! time to show you how the Pros do it!" Itakagi said

"Right, like a new Perverted Ninjutsu-WAIT WHAT!?" Sakura said

"HERE WE GO!" Naruto shouts but soon gets punched by Sakura

"Get ready to witness sexi-" Itakagi said as he gets punched by Sakura

"Are you kidding me!" Sakura shouts as the team Konohamaru hug Jiraiya

"Okay then" Yahiro said

"This isn't going to go well" Shita said

"No it is not" Tora said

"Should we do something?" Fujimaru asked

"And risk getting hit?" Yahiro asked before continuing "No thank you"

"Then we just watch this unfold?" Fujimaru asked

"Unfortunately so" Shita said

"Grr!" Sakura said angrily as she slowly walks towards the two in which she picks them up

"Hopefully they'll come out alive" Yahiro said

"What the heck is wrong with you!? You perverted Morons are irritating!" Sakura shouts angrily before continuing "Naruto, you come back after two years and you come here pulling a stunt like! the nerve of you!"

"What's going on?" asked a blonde girl

"And why is Sakura holding Itakagi and...Naruto by the collar?" Asked a blue haired girl

"Sexy jutsu" Yahiro said

"That makes sense" Said the Blonde Girl

[Narrator: This Blonde Girl is Eisaki Suramaru, a ninja of the leaf and a friend of Itakagi]

"I figured Itakagi would get in trouble for doing something stupid" Eisaki said

Eisaki Suramaru/ Age: 16-17-32

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: June 30th

Hair: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village

Headband Location: Around Neck

Occupation: Ninja

Team: Team 10

Previous Team: None

Partners: Tsuya Tanagi

Base of operation: None

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Shiki Suramaru (Mother)  
Katsumoto Suramaru (Father)  
Toku Suramaru (Younger Brother)  
Itakagi Ishiyami (Husband)  
Hikari Ishiyami (Son)  
Akarui Ishiyami (Daughter)  
Mizuna Ishiyami (Mother-in-law)  
Nagaso Ishiyami (Father-in-law)  
Shoyaki Ishiyami (Sister-in-law)

Clan: Suramaru

 **Rank**

Ninja Rank: Genin  
Chunin  
Jonin

 **Ninjutsu**

Ninjutsu: Wind Release  
Shadow Clone Jutsu  
Chakra Sensing  
Taijutsu

 **Portrayal**

English Voice Portrayer: Cynthia Cranz (Child/ Teen/ Adult)

Japanese Voice Portrayer: Kikuko Inoue (Child/ Teen/ Adult)

 **Appearance**

Appearance: Eisaki has the appearance of Breeze Dancer [Naruto Online]

Personality: Eisaki is a Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village, She's a calm and cool girl with a great sense of leadership and responsibility and gets along with mostly everyone with the exception of Itakagi in which the two bicker a lot but besides the arguing they prove themselves to work well as a team

 **Ninja Abilities and Skills**

Abilities: Wind Style: Tornado Drop  
Wind Style: Whirlwind  
Wind Style: Tornado  
Wind Style: Taijustu attack  
Wind Style: Wind shuriken  
Wind Style: Wind Mayhem  
Wind Style: Wind slash  
Wind Style: Hurricane Jutsu  
Wind Style: Gust Dance  
Wind Style: Gale Fan  
Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage  
Wind Style: Combo Blade of wind

 **Transformation**

Forms: None

 **Choice of weapon**

Weapons: Throwing Knives  
Shuriken  
Kunai  
Fan

 **Theme Song**

Normal Theme: Sonic adventure 1: Station Square

Battle Theme #1: Naruto clash of ninja: Konoha Gate (Daytime)

Battle Theme #2: Street fighter 4: Old temple

 **Quotes**

Quote #1: "Sometime people have doubts about you but it can all change if you prove them wrong"

Quote #2: "I may not be the greatest sister but I do a damn great job at protecting my brother"

Quote #3: "If you wanna take my life then fine! but its not gonna be easy so heads up!"

Quote #4: "I may not be as strong as my Ita, but I can still fight so bring it on"

"I had a Itakagi would be involved" Said the Blue haired girl

"Well you were right Tsuya" Shita said

"Figures" The girl said

Tsuya Tanagi/ Age: 17-18-33

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Female

Birthday: December 25th

Hair: Blue

Eye color: Black

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village

Headband Location: Around chest

Occupation: Ninja

Team: Team 10

Previous Team: None

Partners: Eisaki Suramaru

Base of Operation: None

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Mari Tanagi (Mother)  
Kuzanari Tanagi (Father)  
Shita Uchiha (Husband)  
Kyuwa Uchiha (Mother-in-law)  
Ikuyo Uchiha (Father-in-law)  
Miya Uchiha (Sister-in-law)  
Tora Uchiha (Brother-in-law)  
Tsunagi Uchiha (Daughter)  
Hyotaru Uchiha (Son)

Clan: Tanagi Clan

 **Rank**

Ninja Rank: Genin  
Chunin  
Jonin

 **Ninjutsu**

Ninjutsu: Water Release  
Shadow Clone Jutsu  
Chakra Sensing

 **Portrayal**

English Voice Portrayer: Luci Christian (Child/ Teen/ Adult)

Japanese Voice Portrayer: Akemi Okamura (Child/ Teen/ Adult)

 **Appearance**

Appearance: Tsuyu has the appearance of Azure Fang [Naruto Online]

 **Personality**

Personality: Tsuya is a sweet and caring Kunoichi to her friends and family but when the time comes to be serious she can be pretty scary and outright horrifying but besides that she cares for he teammates and does her best to help them out when they're in trouble

 **Ninja Abilities and Skills**

Water Style: Water Dragon Barrage  
Water Style: Poison Fog Wave  
Water Style: Water Shark Bomb  
Water Style: Flowing Whip  
Water Style: Water Trumpet  
Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu  
Water Style: Water Blade slicer  
Water Style: Water Dragon Uprising  
Water Style: Tsunami

 **Transformation**

Form: Chakra Enhanced Strength

 **Choice of weapon**

Weapons: Throwing Knives  
Shuriken  
Kunai  
Sword

 **Theme Song**

Normal Theme: Sonic Unleashed: Apotos Night

Battle Theme #1: Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2: Morning Dew

Battle Theme #2: Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit: Sizzle Dizzle

 **Quotes**

Quote #1: "Don't look down on me cause I'm not as strong as the rest"

Quote #2: "Tch! They always think bad of someone just because they're not strong enough, but how would they feel if you got stronger than them"

Quote #3: "Be who you want to be not who others want you to be"

Quote #4: "Don't look down on me just yet"

"Well that's the price ya pay" Tsuya said

"You're right about that Tsuya" Yahiro

"Do you know how to makes me!? Huh!? do ya!?" Sakura asked

"Hot temper and Monster strength" Jiraiya said mentally before continuing "You've raised a junior tsunade"

"Yep, Sakura hasn't changed a bit at all" Naruto said

"I think she's gotten more vicious then ever" Itakagi said

"Huh!? You two say something!?" Sakura asked

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" The jinchuuriki's said in unison

(At the Hokage's office)

"It's been a long time, you two" Tsunade said before continuing "Your training proved to be truthful, I hope"

"You think we would've come back without producing any results?" Jiraiya said

"Mission accomplished grandma" Naruto said

"Well, I'm glad to hear it" Tsunade said before continuing "Show me what ya got kid"

"Spar with you?" Itakagi said

"No, I have someone I'd like you to go against" Tsunade said before continuing "I've kept him of missions for the last few days, so he should be ready for just this moment"

"I wonder who he is?" Itakagi said as there was a knock at the door

"Come in" Tsunade said

The door slowly opens revealing Shikamaru and Temari

End

Shilvergreen: Hello, this is shilver I thank you all for reading this story and make sure to review and stick around for more ciao :)


	2. The Akatsuki Makes Its Move

Disclaimer: **The following is nonprofit fan-based story. I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Rock lee and his ninja nor Boruto and all content goes to its respective Owners. Thank you and have a great day :)**

"It's been a long time you two" Tsunade said before continuing "Your training proved fruitful, I hope"

"You think we would have come back without producing any results?" Jiraiya asked

"Mission accomplished grandma" Naruto said

"Well, I'm glad to here it" Tsunade said before continuing "Now show me what ya got kid"

"Spar with you?" Itakagi asked

"No, I have someone I'd like you to go up against" Tsunade said before continuing "I've kept him off missions for the last few days, so he should be ready for just this moment"

"I wonder who she is" Itakagi said as there was a knock on the door

"Come in" Tsunade said

The door opens revealing Shikamaru and Temari

"Hey" Shikamaru said

"Hey Shikamaru, Temari" Sakura said

"Yo" Itakagi said as he held up the peace sign

"Look at what the cat dragged in" Sakura said as she points to Naruto

"Is that?-it is" Shikamaru said before continuing "Naruto, it's you"

"Hey Shikamaru" Naruto said

"Is this the same little squirt from before?" Temari asked mentally

"Well-well, you're back huh?" Shikamaru said

"Yeah, I got back today" Naruto said

"Look at you" Shikamaru said before continuing "Who'd ever believer you're the same idiotic-well, I mean to say you've changed haven't you?"

"Well he's gotten taller" Itakagi said

"He hasn't changed at all" Sakura said

"I didn't think so" Shikamaru said

"Give me a break Sakura" Naruto said as Tsunade

"Hey guys" said a tall teen before continuing "How's it going?"

"Oh hey Nobu" Itakagi said with wave

"What's up in this neck of the woods?" Nobu asked

"Just chatting with friends" Itakagi replied

"Sounds nice" Nobu said

"Nobu, you've gotten taller" Naruto said before continuing "And buffer"

"Yeah, I've been training more often" Nobu said

"Anyways, are you gonna fight us Shikamaru?" Itakagi asked

"No, I just came here to drop of some paperwork" Shikamaru replied

"Damn" Itakagi said before continuing "If its not you then its either Nobu or Temari"

"I just came here with Shikamaru" Temari said

"I would like to fight you again but sadly it ain't me" Nobu said

"Then who the hell is it?" Itakagi asked

"You won't find your opponent in here" Tsunade said as she points to the window in which she then speaks "He's out there"

"There's no one there" Itakagi said as he went to the window in which he speaks "Unless"

Itakagi looks to see Kakashi reading a novel

"So Naruto, you went and got all grown up" Kakashi said

"Kakashi Sensei, you haven't changed a bit" Naruto said as he hops on the roof in which he continuing "Hang on, I have something to give you"

"Oh" Kakashi said

"Just like old time" Tsunade said

"Yeah" Sakura said

"No way" Kakashi said in shock as lightning strikes down in which he then speaks "Is that?...is that really?"

"The first new issue of "make out" series in three years" Naruto said as he hands Kakashi the book

"I don't really see what you like in those books" Itakagi said before continuing "Its more bland then Ninja's in love"

A rock was soon thrown a Itakagi

"Ninja's in love is a national treasure!" Mizuna shouts

"Alright-Alright, put the rocks down" Itakagi said as he rubbed his head

"Hmph" Mizuna said as she walks off

"Crazy oldster" Itakagi said to himself

Kakashi opens the book and begins to laugh giddily

"Calm down" Tsunade said before continuing "This is no time to be fooling around Kakashi"

Kakashi closes the book and soon gets up

"So I guess, you're our opponent" Naruto said

"Well you're half right" Kakashi said as he walks towards the door before continuing "Well, its been a long tome hasn't it Sakura?"

"Yes it has sensei" Sakura replied

"So as to who my opponent will be" Kakashi said before continuing "Its the three of you"

"All three of us sensei?" Naruto asked

"That's right" Tsunade replied before continuing "You will fight Kakashi to see how you do in your future status"

"I see" Itakagi said

"Their status" Shikamaru said

"Sakura, its time to show that your training with me wasn't a waste of time" Tsunade said

"Yes" Sakura said with a nod

"So, shall we get started?" Kakashi asked

"I'm ready if you are" Itakagi replied

"Wait, we're doing this right now?" Naruto asked

"Looks like it" Itakagi said before continuing "I'm just about ready to Kakashi sensei how strong I've gotten"

"But I just got back" Naruto said

"You're right" Kakashi said before continuing "You must be tired, we'll give you a chance to rest first"

"I'm not tired" Naruto said before continuing "I'm ready to go right now"

"No, you take it easy" Kakashi said before continuing "I'll meet you at the training grounds later"

"Wait don't go" Itakagi said

"See ya" Kakashi said

 **POOF**

Kakashi is nowhere to be seen

"Damn" Itakagi said

"Well that was odd" Shizune said before continuing "He seemed like he was in a hurry"

"Yeah, and I have a pretty good reason why" Tsunade said

"Can't wait to read that book" Shikamaru said

"Is it even that good?" Nobu asked

"He's been reading it for a while now" Itakagi said before continuing "He needs serious help"

"Who wouldn't want to read my book before anyone else does?" Jiraiya asked himself mentally

 _ **Later in the village**_

"So he'd rather leave his duties for a book that's probably not even good" Itakagi said

"Guess that's how Kakashi works" Nobu said

"He seriously needs help" Itakagi said

"No doubt about it" Naruto said

"Look at the bright side" Sakura said before continuing "Now we can think of a plan"

"Good idea" Itakagi said before continuing "What do you guys got in mind?"

"Well I was thinking-" Sakura was then cutoff by Itakagi

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Itakagi asked

"So are you two going out or what?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin

"Not even close idiot" Shikamaru replied

"Hah, you've got to be joking" Temari said before continuing "Like I would even go on a date with this lug"

"Hey" Shikamaru said

"So what brings you here?" Itakagi asked

"The chunin exams are about to start and I've been busy running back and forth from your village and mine getting ready for them" Temari replied

"Yeah, that's right and apparently I'm here escort" Shikamaru said before continuing "Its a drag and don't ask how it happened, but I've put in charge of organizing the chunin exams"

"The chunin exams?" Naruto asked

"Sounds interesting" Itakagi said

"That takes me back" Naruto said

"Things were simpler then" Itakagi said

"No it was" Nobu said

"Yeah, you're right" Itakagi said

"Speaking of which, what do you plan to do?" Shikamaru asked

"About what?" Naruto asked

"The chunin exams" Shikamaru replied

"You do know that you're the only one whose still a genin right?" Itakagi asked

"Eh?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, you're still a genin man" Nobu replied

Its quiet for a few seconds until Naruto screams

"No way!" Naruto said in disbelief

"Yep, its true" Itakagi said

"Guys, are you chunin!?" Naruto asked

"That's right" Sakura replied

"Mhm" Itakagi nodded

"Yeah-huh" Nobu replied

"Its even better to know that Kankuro, Temari and Neji are jonin" Itakagi said

"Seriously?" Naruto asked

"Yep" Itakagi replied

"What about Gaara?" Naruto asked

"Well..." Itakagi replied

 ** _In Sunagakure_**

"Lord Kazekage, the meeting is about to begin" Baki said

"Very well" Gaara said

 _ **Back in Konohagakure**_

"I see" Naruto said before continuing "So Gaara was made Kazekage"

"That's what we just said" Itakagi said

Naruto soon clenches his fist

"That's great" Naruto said before continuing "I'm not about to be outdone by him"

"That's the spirit" Itakagi said

"So manly" Nobu said

"I'm still gonna become Hokage one day" Naruto said before continuing "Just you wait Gaara"

"Funny, I think he has grown up a bit" Sakura said mentally

 _ **Later on**_

"So what do you think?" Jiraiya asked before continuing "Not bad huh?"

"Pretty good" Kakashi replied

"If you ask me, its the best one I've ever written" Jiraiya said as he then chuckles

 _ **In the streets of Konoha**_

"I'm delivering Naruto into your hands as promised" Jiraiya said

"I can see he's grown all right, but has he grown up?" Kakashi asked

"Are you implying that I haven't done my job?" Jiraiya asked before continuing "Go ahead, underestimate him but you'll be sorry"

"Well that sound encouraging" Kakashi said

"The ones we've been watching are about to make their move" Jiraiya said

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked

 _ **In Sunagakure**_

"Over the last few years, our village has enjoyed the stability and prosperity, largely due to our dealings with the Hidden Villages of Allied Lands" Baki said before continuing "To give one example of this, our recruits are better trained thanks to the new training method, methods learned from the Hidden Leaf Village"

"We'll see how much better they are" man #1 said before continuing "The chunin exams are almost upon us"

"Correct, and that's why these nasty rumors are specially troubling right now" Yura said

"Rumors Yura?" Baki asked

"Yes sir" Yura replied before continuing "Have you ever heard of a group called the Akatsuki?"

 _ **At a restaurant, back in Konoha**_

"I see, so they're coming out of the woodwork" Kakashi said

"It's no surprise" Jiraiya said before continuing "It was bound to happen sooner or later"

"The Akatsuki" Kakashi said

 _ **At Sunagakure**_

"The Akatsuki is a mysterious organization comprised of a dozen or so shinobi" Yura explained before continuing "Every one of its members is listed in the _Bingo Book_ as ruthless S-rank criminals"

"So a group of powerful criminals are running amok" Man #1

"Indeed" Yura said before continuing "One of these members is Itachi Uchiha of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a man who annihilated his own clan in a single night" Yura said before speaking once more "Another is Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the seven ninja swordsmen; the Phantom of the Hidden Mist Village...Then there's Orochimaru, the assassin of our late Kazekage, who came so close to destroying the leaf...It was said that he too was once a member of the Akatsuki"

 ** _Back at the Hidden Leaf Village_**

"So why do you think they're showing their hand?" Kakashi asked before continuing "What're they after?"

"Their ultimate objective is still unclear, but I do know that they want the fox spirit that Naruto carries within him" Jiraiya said

"You also have to remember that Itakagi has a wolf spirit within him" Mizuna said before continuing "If they want Naruto, then they want Itakagi as well"

"You're right" Kakashi said

"If they want those two, then they probably have something evil in mind" Jiraiya said before continuing "That's why I've been going around spreading the word to our allies; something's coming, so they'd better boost their security and keep on their toes"

 _ **Back at Sunagakure**_

"I see" Baki said before continuing "I've heard something of this recently myself...So they're finally making a move"

"We have this information from one of the legendary Sannin...Master Jiraiya himself" Yura said before continuing "So before this meeting was arranged, I took the liberty of securing the village with Anbu Black Ops at each key area"

"Good work Yura" Man #1 said

"Thank You" Yura said before continuing "No matter how clever these shinobi may be, if they hope to take us by surprise, then they're mistaken"

"What else can you tell us about the Akatsuki?" Man #2 asked

"We've been informed that they often wear distinctive black cloaks with red clouds" Yura replied before continuing "If our lookouts spot such a cloak, they've been ordered by my to attack at once"

Soon the group has a quick conversation before coming to conclusions

"This meeting is adjourned" Yura said

As all the shinobi leaf the room, Gaara stays behind

 _ **In the hallway**_

"Excellent work Yura, we're all impressed by your promptness and prudence of your actions" Man #1 said

"Well I have had a seat on the council of advisers for four years, and I've learned that I must...[Strained] Be able to make decision on my own, while always considering the best interest of the village" Yura said

Inside of Yura's brain, there's a seal that then breaks

"Tch" Yura said as he then stops

"What's wrong?" Man #1 asked

"Nothing" Yura replied before continuing "I'm just tired, that's all"

"Careful" Man #1 said before continuing "You push yourself too hard"

"Thank you for your concern" Yura said before continuing "I see so that's what's-"

 _ **In the desert**_

"The one who's in place here, will be the first it seems" Akatsuki Member #1 said before continuing "The one we sent to Orochimaru will have to wait, this one has turned traitor and has been talking about our movement"

"Can't be helped, I suppose" Akatsuki Member #2 said before continuing "Even I don't know what'll happen once the jutsu is cast, are you sure what you've got in that pouch will be enough...Our enemy possess the jinchuuriki host"

"Every one of my jutsu is a beautiful work of art" Akatsuki Member #1 said before continuing "But just to be sure, I got my masterpiece here with me"

The Akatsuki Member opens up a bag full of clay

"We can't take any chances when our opponent is the One-Tail" Akatsuki Member #1 said

 _ **Back at Konohona**_

"Oh c'mon" Naruto said before continuing "What's taking him so long?"

"He's always been like this" Sakura said

"If he's not gonna show up, then I'm going home" Itakagi said

"Just relax, he'll show up eventually" Yahiro said

"Why're you here?" Itakagi asked before continuing "Last time I checked, you're not on our team"

"I'm aware" Yahiro said before continuing "I still wanna watch"

"Well go watch something else" Itakagi said

"Nah I'm good" Yahiro said

Soon Kakashi appears on top of the gate

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Kakashi said with a wave before continuing "I ran into this poor old lady, who needed some help and-"

"WOULD YOU GIVE IT A BREAK!?" Naruto and Sakura shout in unison

"*sighs* Somethings never change" Itakagi said

"You can say that again" Yahiro said

 _ **Later on**_

"This brings back memories" Naruto said

"Seriously" Itakagi said

[Flashback plays]

"You're assignment is simple, just catch these bells" Kakashi said before continuing "Plain and simple"

"That easy?" Itakagi asked before continuing "This'll be a cinch"

"If you don't get these bells by noon, then you won't get any lunch" Kakashi said

"Aw damn" Itakagi said

"You'll be tied to that post over there" Kakashi said before continuing "You'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you"

"That's cruel" Itakagi said

[Flashback ends]

"Oh that's right" Kakashi said before continuing "This was the site of your first training lesson"

"It was squad seven" Sakura said

"The four of us together" Naruto said

"We had Sasuke with us back then, didn't we?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah" Itakagi replied

[Flashback plays]

"Don't leave me" Sakura shouts before continuing "If you go, I'll scream and-"

Sasuke then appears behind Sakura

"Sakura...Thank you" Sasuke said before continuing "For everything"

Sasuke then knocks out Sakura with a gentle neck chop

"Sasuke" Sakura said mentally before falling unconscious

[Flashback ends]

"A lot of things have happened in the past" Itakagi said

"Maybe we should put the past behind us" Yahiro said as he points to Naruto and Sakura brooding on the floor

"I guess Sasuke is sacred to them" Shita said

"The hell?" Itakagi asked in a shocked tone

"Shita, when did you get here?" Yahiro asked

"I've been here for a few minutes" Shita replied with a smile

"Anyway, let's get this started" Itakagi said

Itakagi then kicks Naruto in the butt

"Let's go, we have things to do" Itakagi said

"You didn't have to kick me" Naruto said as he rubs his butt

"I know, but I wanted to" Itakagi said

"Alright kids" Kakashi said before continuing "Show me how strong you've gotten, you haven't given up on Sasuke have you?"

"Not at all" Sakura replied

"What the heck do you think I trained for?" Naruto asked

"I might not share the same bond as these two, but I don't leave a teammate behind" Itakagi said as he adjusts his headband

"We'll be over here" Yahiro asked

"Are you sure?" Kakashi replied before continuing "I'm sure Anko would like to see you two improving"

"He's right" Shita said

"Might as well" Yahiro said

"This'll be fun" Itakagi said before continuing "Its a shame Nobu isn't here, he'd enjoy something like this"

"Apparently he had something to take care of" Yahiro said

"The rules are the same" Kakashi said before continuing "I don't care how you get the bells, just get them away from me...And remember-"

"If we're not prepared to kill you" Naruto said

"We won't get the bells" Sakura said

"We got this down pact" Itakagi said before continuing "We just need to work together"

[Flashback plays]

"You can use any weapon, including shuriken" Kakashi said before continuing "If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't get the bells"

[Flashback ends]

"Exactly" Kakashi said before continuing "Show no mercy if you ever want to get the bells, you've got till sunrise tomorrow"

"Let's do this" Itakagi said

"Didn't see my day going like this, but why the hell not?" Yahiro as he adjusts his gloves

"It's nice to see how strong my comrades have gotten" Shita said

"Okay, shall we get started?" Kakashi asked

"I'm ready when you are" Itakagi replied

"Are you gonna be reading that stupid book?" Naruto asked

"No he won't" Sakura replied before continuing "I bet he already finished"

"Not quite, but I'm gonna save that little pleasure for later" Kakashi said before continuing "Besides, I've got a feeling that I should keep on my toes...Its a whole new ball game...It's time to get serious *Activates Sharingan*

"You guys ready?" Itakagi asked

"Yes" Shita replies as he activates his Sharingan

"I'm ready when you are" Yahiro said

"Alright team" Itakagi said before continuing "Let's get those bells"

 _ **Back at the desert**_

"So windy today" Anbu Member #1 said as he then notices the two Akatsuki Member's before speaking "What have we here?"

The Anbu Member takes a closer look the see the robes they have on

"Black robes with red clouds on them" Anbu Member #1 said before continuing "It's them...Captain Yura must be told at once"

The Anbu Member looks to see Yura next to him

"Captain Yura, the ones you've been waiting for, they're here" Anbu Member #1 said

"So I see" Yura said before continuing "No need to worry, this won't take long"

 ** _Few seconds Later_**

"Good work Yura" Akatsuki Member #2 said before continuing "You remember me, I presume?"

"How could I forget Lord Sasori?" Yura asked

 _ **At the training field**_

"Alright, let's go!" Itakagi shouts

"Yeah!" the Young Shinobi shouts

[Preview]

"The time has come to unveil my latest masterpiece" Jiraiya said before continuing "The world had to wait three years since my last tour de force, _Make Out Violence_ ; but the wait is over cause _Make Out Tactics is here_ "

"Oh god" Mizuna said with a sigh

"You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll forget to eat, bathe or breathe" Jiraiya said before continuing "You'll be swept up in this stirring, soulful saga full of deep meaning and pretty girls *laughs* order your copy today"

"Enough with the advertising!" Itakagi said

"Cut it out pervy sage!" Naruto said

"Next time: The Results Of Training" Naruto and Itakagi said in unison

"Stay tuned" Itakagi said with a thumbs up

[End]


	3. Results of Training

**Disclaimer: Please note that I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto SD nor Boruto, and all content goes to its respective makers. Please support the official release :)**

* * *

 _ **At the Training Field**_

"Let's go!" Naruto shouts as he throws ninja stars at Kakashi

"Woah" Kakashi said as he ducks and throwing ninja stars of his own

Naruto then jumps in the air

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu** **!** " Naruto shouts as another clone appears

"Not so fast" Kakashi said as he throws more shuriken at Naruto

"Watch out" Naruto said as he grabs his clone from the ninja stars

"Impressive" Kakashi said

"Nice" Sakura said mentally before continuing "He was trapped in midair so he used his Shadow Clone Jutsu to move himself out the way

"Awesome" Itakagi said with cheeky grin

"That's are Naruto" Yahiro said

" **Transform!** " Naruto shouts as his clones turns into a giant shuriken

Before Naruto can throw the shuriken, Kakashi grabs Naruto's hand, before grabbing the back of his head

"That'll be enough of that" Kakashi said before speaking mentally "He's growing up right before my eyes, But not only that-"

Kakashi looks to see Naruto pointing a kunai at Kakashi's side

"He-he" Naruto chuckled

"His timing with the shadow clone has improved as well" Kakashi said mentally

 _ **Outside the training arena**_

"Interesting" Jiraiya said

"Not bad" Tsunade said

"Incredible" Shizune said

"He may have a shot" Mizuna said

 ** _Inside the training area_**

"You've matured a lot Naruto" Kakashi said before continuing "However, you still have a long way to go, you're still impatient as ever"

"How so?" Itakagi said

"I didn't say start yet" Kakashi replied

"Makes sense" Shita said

"Now let's do this properly" Kakashi said

"Yes" the young shinobi said

"Ready?...Start" Kakashi said

 **POOF**

"Woah, he disappeared" Itakagi said

"Perfect" Yahiro said sarcastically

"Oh come on" Naruto said in an annoyed tone

"I can't believe he tricked me again" Naruto clone #1 said

"You big dummy!" Sakura shouts

 _ **At Sunagakure**_

"You've done good work" Akatsuki member #1 said before continuing "Do you remember who I am?"

"How could I forget Lord Sasori?" Yuri asked

"Of course he remembers" Akatsuki member #2 said before continuing "It wouldn't be much of a jutsu if he forgot"

"They're still loyal servants after they regain their memories" Sasori said

"This way sir" Yura said as he and the two members walk ahead

 ** _Inside_** **Sunagakure**

"Is it ready?" Sasori asked

"Good, its done" Akatsuki member #2 said with a clay bird in his hand

"Perfect" Sasori said

"Watch and learn Sasori my man" Akatsuki member #2 said

The Akatsuki member makes a hand signal before a giant clay bird appears

"Nice" Akatsuki member #2 said as he hops on the bird before continuing "Leave it to me *takes off hat I'll attack from above"

"Do what needs to be done" Sasori said

"Already on it" Akatsuki member #2 said before continuing "What do you think of my beautiful creation?"

"Just don't keep me waiting too long Deidara" Sasori said

"Heh-Heh" Akatsuki member #2 chuckled

The clay bird spreads his wings and takes off

 _ **In the air**_

"The One-Tail Shukaku's Jinchuuriki host, Gaara of the desert" Deidara said before continuing "Let's see what he can do"

 _ **At Konoha, outside the training ground**_

"Now what're you gonna do Sakura?" Tsunade asked mentally

 _ **Inside the training ground**_

"Where is he?" Itakagi asked

"I dunno" Yahiro said before continuing "Either way, we should stay on guard

Soon Kakashi's hand pops out of the ground, and grabs Itakagi's leg

"What the dick!?" Itakagi shouts

Kakashi's hand begins to slowly drag Itakagi down

"Not today!" Itakagi shouts

Itakagi performs few hand signals, before squatting down and putting his hand on the ground

"When I give the heads up, you guys jump" Itakagi said

"Yes" the young shinobi said in unison

"Alright here we go" Itakagi said before continuing " **Lightning Stream!** "

The young shinobi jump while the ground electrifies

"GAH!" Kakashi shouts in pain in which he release Itakagi

"Now Sakura!" Itakagi shouts as he jumps in the air

"Cha!" Sakura yells as she punches the ground which then shatters on impact

"Woah" Naruto said as he tries to gain balance

"Impressive" Shita said

"That was awesome" Yahiro said

"What ridiculous strength" Kakashi said mentally

 _ **Outside the arena**_

"Yes, nicely done" Tsunade said

"Kid's got strength" Mizuna said

 _ **Inside the arena**_

"Looks like the Fifth Hokage has taught her more than medical ninjutsu" Kakashi said

"Badass" Itakagi said

 _ **Outside the arena**_

"The same quick temper and monstrous strength" Jiraiya said before continuing "Tsunade has turned her into a perfect image"

"Seriously" Mizuna said

 ** _Inside the arena_**

"We got you" Sakura said with a smirk

"I should stop acting dumb around Sakura" Naruto said mentally before continuing "If I don't, she gonna end up killing me"

Kakashi escaped the rocks and hops on top of them

"She infuses her chakra together, focuses it into her fist, and releases it all at once" Kakashi said mentally before continuing "Something like that requires incredible precise chakra control...Medical ninjutsu combined with monstrous strength...No, it's more than that...After all, she's more of a genjutsu type, she just might be a better kunoichi then the Fifth Hokage"

Kakashi takes one more step forward

"You had your shot" Kakashi said mentally before continuing "Now it's my turn"

 _ **At Sunagakure**_

In the sky, Deidara looks at Sunagakure while spotting the guards

"That's one" Deidara said as he spots a guard before continuing "*spots another guard* That's two"

Deidara turns his head to see another guard

"That's three" Deidara said before continuing "They have only three guards looking at the skies"

 _ **Later on**_

"I can't help but appreciate the architecture of the village" Deidara said before continuing "It's so-Artistic...Just another reason why it's truly worth destroying *chuckles*"

Deidara goes into his bag and pulls out three clay spiders

"Time for a little covert action" Deidara said

 _ **At the training arena**_

"They're on my trail" Kakashi said before continuing "Better act fast"

Kakashi goes from branch to branch, until he hides in the bushes

"There's Naruto" Kakashi said as he looks at Naruto's position

"Where is he?" Yahiro asked

"I'm not sure" Itakagi replied

"Maybe we should find a good position to find him" Shita said

"Good idea" Itakagi said before continuing "Break"

The young shinobi take off into different positions

"So they decided to spread out" Kakashi said mentally before continuing "Good idea"

 _ **With Yahiro**_

"Just need to stay quiet and keep my presence concealed" Yahiro said whispered

"Over here" Sakura said

Yahiro quietly hops to a tree next to Sakura

"This is completely different" Kakashi said mentally

 _*A chibi version of Itakagi appears on the screen*_

"A ninja must know how to conceal their presence and hide effectively" chibi Itakagi said before continuing "One wrong move, and its all over"

* _Chibi Itakagi then disappears leaving a log behind_ *

"Woah" Kakashi said as he dodges a bunch of ninja stars

Kakashi jumps tree to tree, avoiding ninja stars and kunai

"No way I'm letting you go" Naruto said

"We'll see about that" Kakashi said

The two clash their kunai against each other before separating. Kakashi then throws a couple of ninja stars, while Naruto hops on a branch and evades them all

"Take this" Itakagi said as he throws a couple of ninja stars towards Kakashi direction

"Not good enough" Kakashi said

"Well how about this!?" Itakagi shouts

Itakagi goes in to punch Kakashi, but Kakashi dodges the punch

"Dammit" Itakagi said

"He's quick on his feet" Yahiro said

"That could be a problem for us" Shita said

"Either way, we gotta think of a plan" Itakagi said

"You're well known for that" Yahiro said

"I'm sure you'll think of something" Shita said

"Time for today's lesson" Kakashi said before continuing "This is Shinobi battle skills rule number one...Taijutsu"

Kakashi goes into to punch Naruto, but Naruto soon dodges. Kakashi goes in for another punch followed by a kick, but Naruto dodges those two before jumping onto a tree branch

"Got ya" Sakura said as she dashes at Kakashi

Sakura goes into to punch Kakashi, but Kakashi ducks and dodges the punches

"I just need one shot" Sakura said as she tries to punch Kakashi

"I won't do any good if you can't hit me" Kakashi said

Kakashi then backs up into a tree

"Got you" Sakura said

Sakura goes in for the punch, but Kakashi ducks and she ends up hitting the tree

 **CRASH!**

"Shoot" Sakura said

"I got it" Itakagi said

Itakagi dashes forth and sends out a barrage of kick which Kakashi dodges

"Gotcha" Kakashi said as he grabs Itakagi's leg before sending him to a tree

 **Thud**

"Ow" Itakagi said

" **Chidori Dragon Flash** " Shita said as he sends out a dragon shaped lightning bolt

"Woah" Kakashi said a he jumps over the dragon

"Tch" Shita scoffed

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Naruto shouts as he creates more clones

The clones all jump at Kakashi

"Fine, bring it" Kakashi said

One clone comes at Kakashi in which Kakashi punches it causing it to disappear

 **POOF**

A second clones appears and Kakashi uppercuts it

 **POOF**

A third clone appears and Kakashi kicks it

 **POOF**

A fourth clone appears and Kakashi karate chops it

 **POOF**

"Those bell is mine!" Naruto shouts as he lunges at Kakashi

Before Naruto can grab the bell, Kakashi grabs Naruto's hand and throws him into the tree

"Woah" Naruto said as he hits the tree

 **POOF**

Kakashi then takes off

"Get back here" the clones said in unison as they chases after Kakashi

"Over here" Kakashi said quietly

"*Gasps* Dancing Leaf Shadow?" Naruto asked

Kakashi then uses bandages to wrap the Naruto together, before turning upside down and spinning around

"That's the attack Bushy Brow uses" Naruto said

"No way" Itakagi said

"It's Kakashi-sensei's copy jutsu" Sakura said

"Goddamn that copy ninja" Itakagi said

"Woah...Hold on now!" Naruto shouts

 **CRASH!**

"Dude, that was awesome" Itakagi said

Itakagi then gets a quick and swift punch from Sakura

"Ow" Itakagi said as he rubbed his arm

"Okay" Kakashi said before continuing "Where is the real Naruto?"

"Right over here!" Naruto shouts as he jumps out the bushes before dashing at Kakashi

"Its not a good idea to bum-rush an enemy like that" Shita said

"You said it" Yahiro said

"I wonder what he had planned" Itakagi said

" **Leaf Hidden Finger Jutsu** " Naruto said as he put his index finger and middle finger together

"Well damn" Itakagi said

"Oh no" Kakashi said in fear

" **A thousand years of death** " Naruto shouts

"Crap" Kakashi said

Kakashi acts fast and jumps out of impact

"Darn it, I thought I had him for sure" Naruto said as Kakashi drops down

"Thought that was the end for me" Kakashi said

"HA!" Sakura shouts as she goes in for a kick

Kakashi soon dodges and she ends up hitting a tree

 **CRASH!**

"You're not getting away" Yahiro said

Yahiro gets in position and performs a few hand signals

" **Fire Style: Flaming Dragon Jutsu** " Yahiro said

Yahiro inhales and exhales sending out dragon styled flames

"Woah" Kakashi said as he evades all the flames

"Oh come on" Yahiro said annoyed

"This used to be a lot easier" Kakashi said mentally

[Flashback plays]

"I'm going to crush you!" Kid Naruto shouts as he dashes at Kakashi

Naruto goes in for a punch, but Kakashi easily catches the punch

"Take this!" Naruto shouts

Naruto escapes Kakashi's grasp and goes in for a kick, but Kakashi ducks

"Now you're mine!" Naruto shouts as he tries to punch Kakashi

 **POOF**

"Huh?" Naruto said in confusion

"Don't let your enemy get behind you at all times" Kakashi said with his index finger and middle finger together

"Oh crap" Naruto said

" **Leaf Secret Finger Jutsu!** " Kakashi said

"N-No Wait" Naruto said

"A thousand years of death" Kakashi said as he pokes Naruto in the butt which sends him flying

 _ **With Sakura**_

"So she's over there" Kakashi said

"Sasuke, where'd you go?" Sakura asked herself before continuing "Don't tell me Kakashi got to you...No, he can't capture my Sasuke, I won't let him"

Sakura stops and sees Kakashi reading a book

"Good, he didn't hear me" Sakura said quietly

"Sakura, behind you" Kakashi whispered

Sakura screams can behind from a mile away

 ** _With Itakagi_**

"Just need to take down that weirdo, and we're good to go" Itakagi said quietly

"And how will you do that?" Kakashi asked

"Easy, I'll just...Crap" Itakagi said

[Flashback ends]

"Even thought they've been apart for two years, their team work is still pretty good" Kakashi said before continuing "Although, I was hoping to find out how this next volume ends"

"Alright" Naruto said before continuing " **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu** "

Soon a giant group of Naruto clones appear

"They're so many" Itakagi said

"Ya think he has a chance?" Yahiro asked

"We'll just have to observe and see for ourselves" Shita replied

"The sheer number of his clones always amazes me" Kakashi said

"Let's get him" Naruto clone #1 said

Soon all the Naruto clones dash at Kakashi

"Here we go" Kakashi said

Clone #1 comes at Kakashi and attempts to attack

"Take this!" Clone #1 shouts as he tries to punch Kakashi

"Nope" Kakashi said as he high kicks Clone #1

 **POOF**

Clone #2 comes at Kakashi and Kakashi spin kicks him

 **POOF**

Clone #3 tries to attack. but Kakashi punches him and throws him to another clone

 **POOF**

 **POOF**

"Wow, he's beating them all" Itakagi said

"I think we should help" Shita said

"Nah, he has it under control" Itakagi said

One by one, each clone gets taken out with a swift kick or punch

 **POOF**

 **POOF**

 **POOF**

 **POOF**

"Cha!" Sakura shouts as she punches the ground

 **CRASH!**

"Cool it with the punches!" Itakagi shouts

"Watch it Sakura" Clone #4 said

"This chick is crazy" Clone #5 said

 **POOF**

 **POOF**

"What a pain" Kakashi said mentally before continuing "Looks like I don't have time for reading"

"Get a load of this" Itakagi said

Itakagi gets in position and performs hand signs

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu** " Itakagi said

Soon a water dragon emerges and dashes at Kakashi

"Not good" Kakashi said

 **SPLASH**

"*Cough-Cough* Great" Kakashi said mentally annoyed before continuing "Now I'm all wet"

"This is our chance" Yahiro said before continuing "Do it Shita"

"Right" Shita said with a nod

Shita performs the Chidori hand signs and his hand soon electrifies

" **Chidori** " Shita said as he dashes at Kakashi

Shita was about to hit Kakashi, but Kakashi quickly jumps and Shita ends up hitting a tree

 **CRASH!**

"Not good" Shita said before continuing "I was too slow"

 **In the trees**

"This is starting to get interesting" Jiraiya said

"You can say that again" Mizuna said

"They're doing pretty good" Shizune said before continuing "Better than I thought"

"Just wait" Tsunade said before continuing "You haven't seen anything"

 _ **On the ground**_

"Now then, what should I do next?" Kakashi asked himself

 _ **At Sunagakure**_

"Here we go" Deidara said as he drops the three clay spiders before making a hand sign

 **POOF**

 **POOF**

 **POOF**

Each spider lands in a different area where a guard is at

"Heh-Heh-Heh" Deidara chuckled before continuing "Perfect"

 ** _Spider #1_**

"Where'd that thing come from?" Guard #1 asked as he looks at the spider on his arm

Soon the spider pounces on the guards face

"What the hell are these weird things!?" Guard #1 asked

 _ **Deidara**_

"They're not weird, they're perfect" Deidara said with a smirk

 _ **Spider #2**_

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Guard #2 asked as spider #2 pounces on his face

 _ **Spider #3**_

"You guys okay?" Guard #3 asked as spider #3 pounces on his face

 _ **Back with Deidara**_

"Look at those fools" Deidara said before continuing "They have no sense of art...You have to feel art...And true art is an explosion"

As Deidara makes the hand sign, the three spiders explode

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 _ **Back at Konohona**_

"Last time I heard the bells, they were coming from this direction" Naruto said

"But he might have let us hear him on purpose to draw us is" Sakura said

"If that's the case, then we should be on our guard" Shita said

"That's right" Naruto said before continuing "We can't forget who we're dealing with"

Soon Sasuke appears next to a tree

"The hell?" Itakagi asked in a confused tone

"Didn't he leave or something?" Yahiro asked

"Indeed" Shita said

"He looks hurt" Sakura said

"Really bad" Yahiro said

"Well the many ninja knives on his back show that" Itakagi said sarcastically

"Guys, you have to help me" Sasuke said before continuing "I got away from Orochimaru...I was able to escape...Please help me"

"This has to be fake" Yahiro said

"Of course it is" Itakagi said

"Guys...Help" Sasuke pleaded

"Too bad he isn't real" Sakura said before continuing "I'd give almost anything to be able to talk with Sasuke for a while"

"Let's get this over with" Yahiro said

" **Release** " Yahiro and Sakura said in unison as the Sasuke illusion disappears

"I don't wanna play with your illusions" Sakura said

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu** " Naruto said as another clone appears

The Naruto clone begins to rotate his hands around the original Naruto's hands, and a blue orb of chakra begins to form

"Kakashi-sensei's behind the tree" Sakura said

"Don't worry, I got this handled" Naruto said

Naruto soon dashes at Kakashi's location

" **Rasengan** " Naruto shouts as he hits the tree

 **CRASH!**

"Well Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked

"What?" Kakashi asked

"Is there something you want to say?" Sakura asked before continuing "I'm not exactly sure we heard you before"

"Shinobi battle tactics part two" Kakashi said before continuing "Genjutsu"

[Flashback plays]

Kakashi activates his genjutsu, which cause a ton of leaves to surround him, until he's nowhere to be seen

"Oh my" Sakura said before continuing "Huh? Someone there? I think I felt something, what was it? what's going on?"

"Sakura" Sasuke said

"Sasuke" Sakura said happily as she looks to see Sasuke bruised and damaged

"Sakura...Help" Sasuke said before continuing "Please help me"

"GAH!" Sakura shouts as she then faints

[Flashback ends]

"It was so much easier back then" Kakashi said

"You'll have to come up with something better" Sakura taunted

"You're crazy if you think we're gonna fall for the same trick again" Itakagi said

"We wouldn't be that stupid" Naruto chimed in

"Really? I wouldn't be sure about that" Kakashi said

"Hey look" Itakagi said as he points to the bells on the ground

"All we need to do is grab it, and we're good for gold" Yahiro said

"I don't think that's a good idea" Shita said

"They're mine" Naruto said as he goes to get the bells

"Hold on there" Itakagi said

Naruto soon gets caught in a trap before he can grab the bells

"Darn it" Naruto said

"You see, you still fall for the same trick" Kakashi said as Naruto disappears

 **POOF**

"What the heck?" Kakashi asked in a confused tone

"There's no way I'd fall for a dumb trick like that" Naruto said as he goes in to punch Kakashi

Naruto punches Kakashi, but Kakashi disappears

 **POOF**

"No way" Naruto said in disbelief

"Substitution jutsu" Sakura said

"Great, just great" Itakagi said in annoyance

"This illusion type crap is getting annoying" Yahiro said

"You said it" Shita said

"Why don't you ever listen to me you idiot?" Sakura asked in anger

"So the same old tricks won't work on you huh?" Kakashi asked mentally while in the trees

 _ **Back at Sunagakure**_

"Now for the Kazekage" Deidara said

Deidara hops off the clay bird and lands on the ground

"Infiltration successful" Deidara said

"Is that so?" Gaara asked as he stood in front of Deidara

"Hmm?" Deidara asked as he looks up

"This is as far as you go" Gaara said

"*Chuckles* We'll see about that" Deidara said with a smirk

[Preview]

"I don't know if you know can see the smoke from the explosion, but there's an incredible battle going on in the skies above the Hidden Sand Village" said a female news reporter

"Can you give us any details" asked a male newscaster

"It appears an intruder has engaged Lord Kazekage in a fierce battle in the skies above the sand Village" the female reporter replied before continuing "The residents are watching in horror as *screams*"

"Are you alright!?" the male newscaster before continuing "*ahem* It seems we lost audio...We'll keep you updated as we receive more details"

"Next time: The Jinchuuriki of the Sand" Itakagi and Naruto said in unison

"Stayed tuned" Itakagi said with the thumbs up

[End]


	4. The Jinchuuriki of the Sand

**Disclaimer: Please note that I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto SD nor Boruto, and all content goes to its respective makers. Please support the official release :)**

* * *

 ** _[At Sunagakure]_**

"Heh-heh" Deidara chuckles

Deidara goes to grab something from his bag, but Gaara attacks

"Oh boy" Deidara said as he evades the attack

Deidara's clay bird appears, in which Deidara hops on and takes off

"You're not getting away" Gaara said

Gaara then uses his sand to chase Deidara down

"Damn" Deidara said

Deidara soars into the air, then comes down towards the city

"What the hell is that?" Guard #1 asked

Deidara flies past the guards, leaving a huge gust of window behind

"What's going on?" Guard #2 asked

"Not much longer now" Deidara said to himself

Gaara's sand appears in front of Deidara and goes to take him down

"Pesky little bug" Deidara said he flies up

Gaara's sand then comes down and returns to him

"You're pretty good" Deidara said

Gaara summons his sand and hops on it, before flying over to Deidara

"Heh-heh, that Jinchuuriki sure comes in handy" Deidara said mentally before speaking "So tell me, how did you figure out that I was an intruder"

"There are no birds like that in the desert" Gaara replied

"Is that so?" Deidara asked

 _ **[On a rooftop]**_

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Guard #3 asked

Guard #3 looks ahead to see a guard on the ground

"What happened to him?" Guard #3 asked

Guard #3 looks to see Gaara and Deidara

"Lord Kazekage" Guard #3 said

 _ **[With Kankuro]**_

"How did this intruder even get in?" Kankuro asked before continuing "I thought Captain Yura was suppose to be in charge of security"

"Yes, but that's the strange part" Guard #4 said before continuing "We haven't been able to locate him"

Kankuro soon stops and looks at the guard

"What did you say?" Kankuro asked in concern

 ** _[Near the exit]_**

"That blasted Deidara" Sasori said in annoyance before continuing "He just had to make a circus out of it...Yura, you should get back to the village; It could complicate thing if they find you here"

"Yes, Lord Sasori" Yura said as he disappears

"Get on with it Deidara, I don't like to be kept waiting" Sasori said

 _ **[In Gaara's office]**_

"Damn, he's not there" Kankuro said before continuing "Where on earth could he be?"

"Lord Kankuro, the Kazekage is fighting in the sky above the village" Guard #5 said

"No way" Kankuro said in disbelief

Kankuro runs to the window to see Gaara in the air

"Gaara, what're you up to?" Kankuro asked himself

 _ **[Outside the village]**_

"So much for a convert operation" Deidara said before continuing "At least I don't have to go looking for you"

 **CLICK**

 **CLICK**

 **CLICK**

Gaara raises his hand and sand begins to rise from the ground

"Tactically he does have the advantage, this could get messy" Deidara said

 _ **[In Konohona, at the Third Training Ground]**_

"Why're we out here so late?" Fujimaru asked

"I dunno, but I don't like it" Tora said

"Uwabami Sensei said to meet him out here" Toku said

"Well he's taking too long" Fujimaru said

"He's usually here on the dot" Tora said

"If he's not gonna shown up, then I'm outta here" Fujimaru said before continuing "I'll catch you guys later"

Before Fujimaru can walk away, a brown haired man stands in front of him

"Good, you're here" the brunette said

"What're we doing here Uwabami Sensei?" Toku asked

"Training" Uwabami replied

"In the middle of the night?" Tora asked

"You got it" Uwabami said

"This is ridiculous" Fujimaru said before continuing "Why didn't we do this earlier?"

"I wasn't thinking about it at the time" Uwabami replied

"What made you decide to do this?" Tora asked

"If Kakashi's doing it with his students, I might as well do it with mine" Uwabami replied

"Well you chose the wrong time to do this" Fujimaru said before continuing "I'm going home"

"That's a shame" Uwabami said before continuing "I figured you'd want to use this opportunity to get stronger...I'm sure that's what Itakagi would do"

"I know you're pulling my leg here, but you're right" Fujimaru said before continuing "If its a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get"

"Perfect" Uwabami said before continuing "Come at me with all you got"

"Right" the three boys said

 _ **[In the forest]**_

"Woah" Naruto said as he evades a couple of kunai

"Take this" Yahiro shouts as he performs a couple of hand signs before continuing " **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu** "

"Yahiro jumps up a sends a barrage of fire balls toward Kakashi

"Tch" Kakashi said as he jumps out of the way

" **Water Style: Water Shuriken** " Itakagi said as he fires a giant water shuriken

"Oh boy" Kakashi said

"I got you" Shita said as he puts Kakashi in headlock

"Not good" Kakashi said

 **POOF**!

"Tch, he escaped" Shita said

"Watch out" Yahiro said

Shita jumps, while the water shuriken hits a tree

"That was close" Shita said

"Got any other ideas?" Yahiro asked

"Unfortunately not" Shita replied

"CHA!" Sakura shouts as she goes in to punch Kakashi

Kakashi quickly jumps, and she ends up hitting Itakagi

"GAH!" Itakagi said as he soon gets sent towards a tree

 **CRASH!**

"Ow..." Itakagi said in pain

"Sorry" Sakura said in an embarrassed tone

"I know you've been taught better that this" Kakashi said as Sakura disperses

 **POOF!**

"A clone" Kakashi said mentally

"TAKE THIS!" Sakura shouts in midair as she goes in for a punch

"If that touches me, then I'm done for" Kakashi said as he quickly moves out the way

Sakura ends up hitting the ground, and the ground breaks on impact

 **CRASH!**

"Dang it" Sakura said

"He's getting away" Shita said

"Not on our watch" Itakagi said before continuing "After him"

And with that, all the young shinobi take off

 _ **[At the Third Training Ground]**_

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " Fujimaru shouts as he fires a fireball

"Woah" Uwabami said as he evades the fireball

" **Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Running Fang** **!** " Tora shouts as he fires a lightning hound at Uwabami

"Shit" Uwabami said mentally before continuing "I don't think I can dodge this one"

The hound hits Uwabami and he gets electrocuted on sight

"GAH!" Uwabami shouts

"Awesome" Fujimaru said

"It ain't over yet" Toku said before continuing "Do it Tora"

"You got it" Tora said with a nod as he creates a few hand signs before continuing " **Ice Style: Icy Bind** "

The ground freezes and Uwabami's feet get encased in ice

"Not good" Uwabami said

"You're done for" Fujimaru said as he goes in for a punch

"Not yet" Uwabami said

 **POOF!**

"Crap, he disappeared" Fujimaru said before continuing "We almost had him too"

"It ain't over yet" Tora said before continuing "We're just getting started"

"We haven't shown him what we can really do" Toku said

"You're right" Fujimaru said in agreement before continuing "Time to show him the power of Fujitoraku"

"Still not sure about the name, but whatever" Toku said

 _ **Back with Kakashi and the others**_

"We got you right where we want you" Itakagi said

"Alright then" Kakashi said before continuing "Shinobi battle skill rule number three...Ninjutsu"

Kakashi jumps back and performs hand signs in the blink of an idea

"Damn that's fast" Itakagi said

"Be prepared" Shita said with a serious look

"Look at the speed of those hand signs" Sakura said in shock

"Nobody's that fast" Naruto said awe

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** " Kakashi said as breathes out of power ball of fire

"Let's go Yahiro" Shita said

"Yeah" Yahiro said with a nod

The two quickly perform a few hand sign, before jumping up

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** " the two said in unison as they fire a powerful ball of fire

The three fireballs collide before dispersing

"That should do it" Itakagi said

"But where is he?" Naruto asked

" **Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu** " Kakashi said as his hands pop up from the ground

"What the hell!?" Itakagi asked

"How did-" Naruto was cutoff as he was dragged into the ground

"This is getting weird" Itakagi said as Kakashi pops up from the ground

 **POOF!**

 **POOF!**

"More shadow clones" Kakashi said as he looks back to see the young ninja's heading his way

Kakashi performs more hand signs at rapid speed, before hopping onto the lake

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** " Kakashi said

The water arises and forms into a giant water dragon

"That don't look too good" Itakagi said

"You said it" Yahiro said

"Look at the size of that thing" Shita said

"It's coming straight for us" Sakura said

"We'd best hold on to something" Itakagi said

Before the group has time to react, the water dragon hits them on impact and carries them away

"That should do it" Kakashi said

 _ **[Deep within the woods]**_

"Fire Style, Earth Style, and Water Style" Naruto said before continuing "One after another, they keep popping up"

"I need to take a long nap after this" Yahiro said

"You said it" Itakagi said

"How's he pulling all this off?" Shita said before continuing "I doubt that nobody can do all that"

"You have to remember that he's a copy ninja" Itakagi said

"Not to mention one of the best out there" Yahiro said

"They don't call him the copy ninja for nothing" Sakura said before continuing "He's giving us an expert lesson in how good he really is"

"We'll just have to show him how good we are" Itakagi said

"I'm down with that" Yahiro said

"Agreed" Shita said with a nod

 _ **[With the older Shinobi]**_

"They still have plenty of time before sunrise" Tsunade said

"That is true" Shizune said

"I've got a feeling it'll be over sooner than you think" Tsunade said

 ** _[Back at Sunagakure]_**

"There he is" Guard #4 said as he points to Gaara

 **BOOM!**

"Looks like he's under attack" Guard #5 said

"Gaara" Kankuro said as he looks to see a giant sand arm chasing Deidara

 _ **[In the air]**_

"Yes, it's almost time" Deidara said as his hands spit up clay before continuing "Perfect"

Deidara directs his clay bird towards Gaara, and flies down at rapid speed

"Not on my watch" Gaara said as he sends the sand hand towards Deidara

Deidara's bird dodges the arm and keeps moving forward

"Heh-heh" Deidara chuckled as his bird flied upwards before continuing "The real fun's about to begin"

Gaara directs the sand arm towards Deidara, and Deidara's bird quickly dodges

"Get a taste of this" Deidara said as he sends out a couple of clay birds

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

"Now!" Deidara shouts as he sends out more birds

The birds begin to head towards the arm, and begin to blow up one by one

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

"Unusual explosive devices" Gaara said mentally before continuing "Accurately guided to their targets"

"I think I got the hang of this" Deidara said cockily

 _ **[Back in Konoha, in the forest]**_

"I shouldn't be surprised with that Sharingan of his" Sakura said

"This would be a lot easier if he didn't have it" Itakagi said

"How does he even have one in the first place?" Yahiro asked before continuing "I'm sure he isn't a Uchiha"

"I'm told that the Sharingan can transferred to non-Uchiha members" Shita said

"Learn something new everyday" Itakagi said before continuing "Would you mind giving me your Sha-"

"No" Shita replied

"Just asking" Itakagi said

"We have to focus on the main objective at hand" Yahiro said

"But what're we gonna do?" Itakagi asked

"There's no way we're getting passed him" Sakura said

"Maybe we could slow his hands down" Itakagi suggested

"With that speed? no way" Yahiro said in disbelief

"It's worth a try" Shita said

"Even if we could do it, how're going to pull it off?" Yahiro asked

"You have to remember that Kakashi sensei is a very strong opponent, and he's smarter than Shikamaru" Naruto replied before continuing "His sense of smell is sharper than Kiba's, and his Sharingan's stronger than Sasuke's; his Taijutsu's better than bush brows', and on top of that, he's more experienced than all of us combined"

"Kakashi sensei has to have some weakness" Sakura said

 _ **[With Kakashi]**_

"I never thought they would give my Sharingan a workout" Kakashi said before continuing "I should hold them off until sunrise, I still got plenty of shuriken and kunai, thus _Make-Out-Tactics_...No, I'd better not...It's not like the old days were I could fight them off while read a book...Unfortunately, I'm dying to know what happens, it's obvious the main character has some sort of dark secret that's about to be revealed; man this is killing me, I really want to know what happens"

 _ **[At the Third Training Ground]**_

"I figured this wasn't gonna be easy" Tora said

"Son of a bitch" Fujimaru cursed

"Take it easy" Toku said before continuing "We just need to come up with a better strategy"

"I must say, you guys really had me with that special combination" Uwabami said before continuing "Looks like I can go easy on you guys"

"You heard the man" Fujimaru said before continuing "Looks like we'll have to step things up from here"

"I'm fine with that" Tora said

"I need to go the extra mile" Toku said

"Heh" Uwabami chuckles

Uwabami performs a few hands signs before jumping up into the air

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Barrage** " Uwabami said as he fires multiple water dragons

"Oh crap" Fujimaru said as he evades the dragons

" **Ice Style: Ice Barrier** " Toku said as he shield himself with a barrier

" **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu** **!** " Tora shouts as he breathes out multiple fire dragon

The two attacks come in contact before hitting each other and evaporating

"Crap, the evaporation's in the way" Uwabami said

"This is my chance" Tora said mentally

Tora quickly makes a few hand signs

 **[OX** - **HARE-MONKEY]**

"Perfect" Tora said as he dashes at Uwabami

"Now where are they?" Uwabami asked himself

" **Chidori!** " Tora shouts

"S-Shit" Uwabami said

"No swearing" Tora said as he hits Uwabami with an extreme amount of lightning

"GAH!" Uwabami said in pain

"I gotcha" Tora said as he grabs Uwabami and throws him into the gate

"Dude, that was so awesome" Fujimaru said happily

"Seriously" Toku said in agreement

"What can I say? I'm just too good" Tora said

"Don't get cocky Tora" Uwabami said

 **POOF**!

"A clone" Fujimaru said in surprise

"I figured he'd pull something like this" Tora said

"As expected from Uwabami sensei" Toku said

"In any case, he probably has more tricks up his sleeve" Fujimaru said

"And we'll be ready" Tora said as he activates his Sharingan

"You're damn right" Fujimaru said as he adjusts his headband

"I'll be right with you" Toku said as ice mist surrounds his body

"That's what I like to see" Uwabami said

 _ **[Back in the forest]**_

"Hmm..." Naruto pondered as he looks over to Shita

"Hoo-Hoo" an own said as he rests upon Shita's arm

"What a cute little owl" Shita said softly as he gently pets the owl

"Hoo-Hoo" the owl said as he cuddles upon Shita's hand

"Possibly" Naruto said as he looks over to Itakagi

"Watch out for the rat" Yahiro said

"Ew" Itakagi said as he backs up

"It's just a rat" Yahiro said

"I don't do well with rats" Itakagi said

"I got it" Naruto said as he chuckles like an idiot

"Well spit it out already" Itakagi said

"C'mon, isn't it obvious?" Naruto asked

"No" Yahiro replied

"You should be able to figure it out" Naruto said

"Let's agree that we can't" Shita said

"Quit stalling and tell us already" Itakagi said as the clouds cover the moon

"That's brilliant" Shita said

"Smart idea" Yahiro said

"The hell are you guys talking about?" Itakagi asked

"I understand now" Sakura said

"Like I said, all you gotta do is think about it" Naruto said

"If you're right, that'll be the one moments where we won't have to worry about his hand signs or his Sharingan" Sakura said

"And that's when we take him down" Naruto said

"You really are the most knucklehead ninja" Sakura said

"Heh-heh" Naruto chuckled

"Are you guys ever gonna inform me?" Itakagi asked

"Just follow are lead" Yahiro said

"If you say so" Itakagi said

 _ **[Back with Kakashi]**_

"I was so impressed with how much they improved, I let myself get carried away" Kakashi said before continuing "From now on, I gonna wait and let them make the first move"

 _ **[Deep within the forest]**_

"No sense in standing around, time's a wasting" Naruto said before continuing "It's up to us to make the first move"

"Right" Sakura said

"I still don't know what's going on, but let's do it" Itakagi said

 **[** _ **In Sunagakure]**_

"Come on sandy" Deidara taunted as he pulls out two birds before continuing "Try this on for size"

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

The two smalls birds now appear bigger, before coming towards Gaara

"This time with feeling" Deidara said

The two birds manage to fly past the arm, before making its way to Gaara

"I don't think so" Gaara said

"And now for the glory" Deidara said

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 ** _[On the ground]_**

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouts

"That doesn't look good" Guard #5 said

"Not one bit" Guard #4 said

 _ **[At Konohona]**_

"They're here" Kakashi said as he looks forward

"Remember the plan guys" Naruto said

"Right" the young shinobi said in unison with a nod

"So a frontal attack" Kakashi said to himself

"Here we go" Itakagi said as he begins to perform hand signs

"Ready Yahiro?" Shita asked

"Yeah" Yahiro replied

Shita and Yahiro perform hand signs before speaking

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** **!** " the two shouts as they fire a giant fireball

"Woah" Kakashi said as he hops back

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu** " Itakagi said as he fires a dragon made up of water

The three attacks come in contact, before turning into evaporation

"Smart move" Kakashi said before continuing "Not smart enough to be me though"

The evaporation clears up, with Naruto and Sakura in front of Kakashi

"Do it Naruto!" Sakura shouts

"Listen to this Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto shouts before continuing "I know the final plot twist of _Make-Out Tactics_!"

"What!?" Kakashi said in shock

"...Seriously?..." Itakagi said comically

"Turns out the hero actually is none other than..." Naruto said

"No...Shut up" Kakashi said in distress before continuing "I don't wanna hear"

Kakashi tries to cover his eyes, but due to his Sharingan, he can read Naruto's lips

"Oh no, because of my Sharingan I can still read his lips" Kakashi said before continuing "No..."

"I got it!" Naruto shouts as he grabs the first bell

"Same here" Sakura said as she grabs the second bell

"Alright" Itakagi said happily as he grabs Yahiro and Shita for a hug

"Please tell me its over" Kakashi said as he opens his eyes

"Heh" Naruto chuckles as he holds up a bell

"Mhm" Sakura said as she holds up a bell

"Dang it" Kakashi said

"A ninja must see through deception" Naruto said

"Isn't that right Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked

"I deserved that" Kakashi said as he facepalms

"Heh-Heh" Itakagi chuckled

"Another job well done" Shita said

"I did my part, I think I'm done for today" Yahiro said with a grin

 ** _[At the Third Training Ground_** _ **]**_

" **Ice Style: Icy Bind** " Toku said

"Not again" Uwabami said as he gets covered in ice

"Do it Fujimaru" Tora said

"Heh" Fujimaru chuckled before continuing " **Shadow Clone Jutsu** "

At that point, a Fujimaru clone appears out of thin air

"What's up boss?" Fujimaru clone #1 asked

"You know the drill" Fujimaru replied

"You got it" Fujimaru clone #1 said with a nod

Fujimaru sticks his hand out, and the clone begins to rotate chakra

"Don't tell me he's going to do _that_ " Uwabami said

"Here we go!" Fujimaru shouts as he rushes toward Uwabami

"He is" Uwabami said in awe

" **Rasengan!** " Fujimaru shouts as he directs the Rasengan to Uwabami's chest

The force and the power of the Rasengan, sends Uwabami hit a tree

"Now's my chance" Tora said

Tora pulls out a chain, and wraps the chain around Uwabami and the tree

"Perfect" Toku said

"Seems you guys are a lot stronger than you look" Uwabami said

"We get that a lot" Fujimaru said

"You win this one, but due note that it'll get harder the more you progress" Uwabami said before continuing "Make sure to train hard"

"Yes sensei" the boys said with a bow

 _ **[At Sunagakure]**_

"Look at the size of that" Deidara said as he looks at the giant sand ball before continuing "It's like he's created a giant cocoon...*chuckles*...It's amazing that he survived that, if he survived it that is"

At that point, a giant wave of sand begins to surround Deidara

"What the hell?" Deidara asked

" **Sand Prison** " Gaara said

[Preview]

"Beating Kakashi by threatening to give away the books' ending was ingenious" The narrator said

"I thought so too" Naruto said

"Isn't the Make-Out series intended for mature readers?" Sakura asked

"I think so" Itakagi replied

"What were you doing reading it in the first place?" the narrator asked before continuing "You're not mature"

"Burn" Itakagi said

"Pfft, I barely even glanced it" Naruto said before continuing "It was boring to begin with"

"He only read ten pages" Sakura said

"Caught red handed" the narrator said

"You actually read that?" Itakagi asked

"Just for that, you'll spend three days cleaning the Academy bathroom" the narrator said

"Oh come on" Naruto said

"Next time: the Kazekage stands tall" Itakagi said before continuing "Stay tuned *waves* bye"

[End]


End file.
